The present disclosure relates to a welding machine, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for measurement of three-dimensional welding torch orientation for a welding process without using a magnetometer.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional approaches to welding will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and system set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.